Pumpkin Eater
by WeeaBoo
Summary: Oneshot. Don't be fooled by the title, it's not about Halloween. Spoilers for 7x8, just aired. Fluffy, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluffens.


Okay, spoilers for "Happenstance" but I just **had** to write this. I'm in total girl mode right now, but the ending of that episode was just too good! I think Grissom seemed a little off though...

It's not beta-ed since I just wanted to get this out of my system, and since my beta is working on chapter two of 'Change of Scenery' right now and I don't want her to hate me.

My apologies in advance for any mistakes that I'm sure you are to encounter.

Standard disclaimer applies here. I think I forget to mention that most times. Ooops.

He was coming home later than usual that morning. Earlier in his office, Sara told him that she wouldn't be waiting up, but as he entered their home he suspected she was lying. Before she goes to bed each morning she usually shuts off their porch light, however, Grissom noticed while walking up the driveway that the light was still on.

"Misanthrope?" He breathed to himself, at the same time flipping the switch to shut it off.

He slipped off his loafers, the ones Sara had recently purchased for him on her last shopping expedition. She got them for him because days before, he was complaining about how he needed new shoes, but didn't have the time or the patience to deal with a crowded mall. He frowned at himself, since when is patience required in shoe shopping? It's probably one of the most mindless tasks one could participate in. Maybe he did hate people. Much to Sara's amusement, everyone at the lab seemed to love them, and there were complements aplenty the first time he wore them in public.

He'll never forget the smug look on her face when Catherine told him he was "lookin' good" and asked him when he got some style.

He hung his keys on a hook by the door and willed his achy knees to carry him up the stairs. He reached their small landing and as he approached the last step it gave a small 'creak' under his weight. That damn step, ever since they moved into this place, it had protested when anyone applied the least amount of pressure to it. Some of his best laid surprise attacks were ruined by that squeaky bastard.

"One day I'll get you." He whispered to the rebellious object.

"Hey Gris that you?" Sara called from the room they both shared.

"If it's not, you're in trouble." He shuffled through the doorway and began to slowly disrobe, "I thought you said you weren't going to wait for me?"

She looked up from the book she was reading and flashed him a saucy grin, "I changed my mind."

"I see that." He balanced himself on one of their chairs as he pulled his legs out of his slacks. It was one of the chairs that Sara insisted they have. He argued a little a first, wondering why chairs were needed in a room that was primarily for sleeping and a few other choice tasks. He told her it wasn't like they would be entertaining guests, but she persisted and he relented. In the end, as long as she was happy that was all that mattered. "What are you reading?" He tossed his pants in the hamper and began working at the buttons on his shirt.

"Thoreau." She stated simply.

"Imagine that." He slipped on his plaid sleeping pants and made his way to the bathroom. The high pitched whiz of his Sonicare toothbrush told Sara what he was doing.

"Yeah, I'm taking notes. I figured we could read it together, and every night before we go to bed we could discuss what we thought about particular points he was trying to make."

Grissom shut the toothbrush off for a second, "Please tell me you're kidding."

Sara closed the book and giggled a bit as she set it aside, "Ba dum, ching." She said, playing an imaginary drum set, even though he couldn't see her. All she got in return was more high pitched squealing from his toothbrush. She settled more into her pillow and waited patiently for him to come out of his hygiene induced exile.

After two minutes, Grissom emerged from the restroom and shut off the light. He drew back the covers on their bed before leaning over and planting Sara with a goodnight kiss.

"Minty" She said waggling her eyebrows.

He laid down and pulled the blankets back over his weary body. He was so tired but there was something nagging away at him, keeping his slumber at bay. He rolled over on his side and faced Sara, "You don't really think I'm a misanthropist do you?"

She rolled over as well, so she too was facing him, "Huh?"

"What you said today when you picked up my crossword puzzle. Do you really think I hate people?"

"Oh Gil," She reached over and stroked his temple, "I was just kidding. You had just gotten done reading me that excerpt out of Walden, I wasn't serious." She frowned a little, worried that she may have hurt his feelings.

"You aren't just saying that are you? To spare me?" He looked like a lost little boy, "Sometimes I worry you know? Like I'm not being social enough for you."

"Babe..." Sara leaned over and kissed his forehead, "First off, I'm not exactly a social butterfly myself, and Secondly, I would never want you to change. Look at the job we do, we wouldn't do this if we hated people."

Her hands were framing his face and he could tell she was being sincere. God this woman put him through the ringer sometimes. If anyone else, anyone, had made that comment today he would have let it roll right off his back, but because it came from her lips, it was immediately taken to heart. She bewitched him, there was no denying it.

He closed his eyes and kissed the back of one of her hands, "Thank you."

She just smiled at him, "That's what I'm here for."

He leaned in and gave her one last kiss, it would be hours before there next one, but it was always easier to deal with the withdraws while he was sleeping. He let his arm fall limply around her waist and she scooted a bit closer to him, and that's just how things were.


End file.
